Ultra Hardcore (Season 7)
The seventh season of Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore consists of ten episodes; it premiered on May 20, 2014 and concluded on June 07, 2014. The season introduced three new participants and twenty returning veterans, but one new participant was unable to attend the event, thus lowering the roster to twenty-three participants. Production The season returned to Free-For-All (FFA), with a twist by including the Mumble Plugin, where participants can here each other if they were 100 blocks out. The last remaining participant is deemed the winner. The season was hosted by Graser10 and the server was hosted by Mineplex. The intro sequence was made by FinsGraphics and the music used was "Beyond The Kingdom" by Amozt Plessner''. The official montage was made by PatClone and Talekio. The series follows a 2-day format, new episodes released every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7)/Episodes : Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants Summary 'First Blood' The effect of the mumble plugin in this season was immediate with multiple players hearing each other in early episodes. As soon as Episode 2 began, enabling PVP, stacysays was tracking heyimbee’s voice while daHbomb snuck away when he heard Minecraft4Meh. It was DulJuice who successfully drew first blood and first kill, utilizing the plugin to sneak and kill the unarmored TheCampingRusher. 'Mumbling' Mumble continued to play a huge factor in PVP throughout the season. Kiingtong snuck up to a poorly geared Skypercain and easily killed him. Kiingtong then later heard Shep689. After a quick conversation between the two, Kiingtong was ready to engage with Shep689 but the poorly armored Shep689 was stuck in a stronghold. Shep689 evaded Kiingtong while Kiingtong found a ravine and later heard daHbomb on the surface looking for cows. After a short conversation with Kiingtong, daHbomb quickly silenced, aiming for a sneak attack on Kiingtong. daHbomb found the ravine but he dropped into a disadvantage position resulting in his elimination against Kiingtong. Shep689 meanwhile continued to struggle as later in the season Grapeapplesauce was hunting him, forcing Shep689 to stay underground and was eventually eliminated by starvation. With mumble, Shep689 was among the only two that died to PVE and even that it was influenced by Grapeapplesauce’s appearance. The other PVE death was xBayani when he accidentally stepped into lava, after he was poisoned to the brink of death by a Cave Spider. Finsgraphics meanwhile was eliminated via PVS (player versus server) due to failure to reconnect to the server. Sneak attacks continued to be the strategy for many participants of this season. TYBZI attempted to pull a sneak attack on PatClone, but backfired when PatClone heard him and killed him with help from mobs. The commotion attracted StrauberryJam who then swooped in and took out the still weakened PatClone. StrauberryJam later then snuck up and eliminated ChildDolphin who did not have the opportunity to strike back. Meanwhile MrMitch361 also stalked HeyImBee’s commentary. HeyImBee who was severely weakened by Silverfish mobs before ultimately met her doom when MrMitch361 snuck up on her. 'Mid Game' On the other hand, some players had open conversations before starting a fight with each other. Minecraft4Meh and DulJuice chatted when they met. Minecraft4Meh was cautious for being unenchanted while DulJuice was fully enchanted. Minecraft4Meh however emerged victorious after a Creeper exploded by DulJuice, weakening her significantly before being killed. Pokediger1 and Parker_Games also engaged without sneaking up to each other but Parker_Games landed the first hit. The weakened Pokediger1 tried to run only to die to fall while being chased, awarding the kill to Parker_Games. The victor Parker_Games encountered a village and was heard by a GraserMC, who was prowling around. GraserMC snuck up and attacked Parker_Games. Parker_Games tried to make a deal in exchange for his survival but GraserMC killed him anyway. 'Killing Streak' Minecraft4Meh, GraserMC and StrauberryJam one after another would then meet Tofuugaming. Minecraft4Meh and Tofuugaming fought first. Minecraft4Meh gave a decent fight but ultimately lost to Tofuugaming's better gears. In Tofuugaming’s battle against the much better geared GraserMC, GraserMC was repeatedly knock backed and sustained fall damage before being killed by Tofuugaming. StrauberryJam later charged towards Tofuugaming on a horse. The horse made StrauberryJam extremely glitchy and he was ultimately killed. While crafting a golden apple, Tofuugaming was snuck up by a partially enchanted Devon_Mines but Tofuugaming’s heart absorption prevailed him and quickly overpowered Devon_Mines. Tofuugaming finally met his defeat when he fought Grapeapplesauce's excellent bow and arrow skill 'Final Five' By this time the top 5 were Grapeapplesauce who had killed the recently dominating Tofuugaming, Kiingtonq with 2 kills but no enchantments, MrMitch361 with 1 kill, JWingWangWong, with low health and no enchantments, and stacysays making her way to 0,0. Grapeapplesauce and Kiingtonq met first with the unenchanted Kiingtonq having the disadvantage. Kiingtonq resorted to using flint-and-steel but burnt himself before he was finished off by Grapeapplesauce. Stacysays and MrMitch361 later found each other but after a couple of bowshots, Grapeapplesauce had turned up on the scene. MrMitch361 backed away from the fight leaving stacysays to be a victim to Grapeapplesauce’s fishing rod push-and-bow strategy. Grapeapplesauce and MrMitch361 then went after each other in a bow fight but MrMitch361 couldn’t land a single hit before being killed by Grapeapplesauce. The final fight was between Grapeapplesauce and the unenchanted JWingWangWong. JWingWangWong had meanwhile sustained multiple PVE damage prior to this and as a result battled Grapeapplesauce at 3 hearts. With two bow shots, Grapeapplesauce killed JWingWangWong and became the winner of UHC Season 7. Elimination Trivia *The season was recorded on May 18, 2014. * Fin lost an entire episode because of a glitch, that kicked people out. *Season 7 had 24 competitors but one couldn't compete at the time. **Originally, it was assumed that the mystery player was Kermit, Defek, or Tomahawk who are all UHC regulars, but it was confirmed by Graser in Hbomb's livestream that it was supposed to be Huahwi, another new player, and that he didn't show up for filming. **Huahwi's place was replaced by extending Dul's running time to avoid the "missing player". ***He can be seen in the fast-forward ending sequence. *This season features three new players/guests: JwingWangWong, Shep689, and Kiingtong *In Episode 2 in which Dul sneaks up on Rusher, Rusher says "What're you doin?" which led to Bayani doing a prank about it on the Cube SMP, an eventual meme *Due to this season having mumble, multiple sneak attacks occured. Some had success and others had failure. **Dul -> Rusher (Success) **Kiingtong -> Sky (Success) **Tybzi -> Pat (Fail) **Straub -> Pat (Success) ** Graser -> Parker (Success) **Straub -> Dolphin (Success) **Tofuu -> Straub (Success) **Devon -> Tofuu (Fail) **Grape -> Tofuu (Success) *Everyone who competed in Season 6 has placed at a lower ranking in Season 7, except Graser, Straub, Tofuu, HBomb, Grape, Stacy, and Parker * This season was the first individuals season since the very first season that didn't see Tofuu take the win * First Blood Chain: ** TheCampingRusher killed by DulJuice ** DulJuice killed by Minecraft4Meh ** Minecraft4Meh killed by Tofuugaming ** Tofuugaming killed by Grapeapplesauce * Episode 9 was the first PvP enabled episode of the season in which no one died * All of the newcomers made it to The Top Ten (Shep, JWong, Kiingtong) ** 2 of the top 5 players are newcomers to UHC (JWong, Kiingtong). *Strauberryjam was the first player to take damage. *Grapeapplesauce was the last player to take damage. *Grapeapplesauce was the player with the most kills with 5 * This is the first season Grapeapplesauce has won, making a fresh champion of UHC. * This season,no deaths were directly caused by a mob. * This season has three pairs of players (possibly four) with the same first name or shortened name. ** Jordan: JWingWangWong and Bayani ** Will/William: Shep689 and Kiingtong ** Mitch/Mitchell: Strauberryjam and MrMitch361 ** Zach/Zachary: Pokediger1 and Graser10 Gallery UHC S7 Logo.png|UHC Season 7 Logo S7 - Stacy.png S7 - Sky.png S7 - Shep.png S7 - Rusher.png S7 - Poke.png S7 - Pat.png S7 - Parker.png S7 - MrMitch.png S7 - MC4Meh.png S7 - Kiingtong.png S7 - JWong.png S7 - Hbomb.png S7 - Graser.png S7 - Fin.png S7 - Grape.png S7 - Dul.png S7 - Dolphin.png S7 - Bee.png S7 - Devon.png S7 - Bayani.png S7 - Tybzi.png S7 - Tofuu.png S7 - Straub.png Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Series Category:A to Z Category:Ended Series